Agents Stark & Banner?
by Spuffyluv25
Summary: Supernatural Imagine: The reader finds themselves in a devastating situation which leads to a meeting with the Winchester Brothers, can they help you over come your grief? Just a short Imagine though it may turn into more if I get reviews ;) Female/reader Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
1. Chapter 1

**Agents Stark & Banner **

This was just a small SPN imagine I thought up may turn into more

Reader/Dean/Sam

You shiver pulling your leather jacket tighter across your body to keep the biting chill of the night from nipping at your skin. You know something isn't right, when that familiar feeling of dread starts to grow in the pit of your stomach and you fumble clumsily with your house keys.

Ok, so you might be just a bit paranoid. There's been a string of Random acts of violence happening in your neighbourhood lately that make you feel that your fear is definitely, warranted. The unexplained Murders you'd seen on the News with Headlines about people vanishing , Bodies being found mauled by a unidentifable 'Wild Animal' some even had their throats sliced and every single case, No Suspect, No Lead.

You told yourself you were being Stupid, that you were a big Girl and kept repeating those exact words quietly under your stuttering Breath, like it was a Mantra.

The sharp click as the lock unlatched, did nothing to calm your nerves and when the Door swung open with a horrible creak, it jump started your Heart once more. Stepping over the threshold of your Parents Home, You were careful to keep the clumping of your boots doulcet as they travelled across Hard, Polished Wood Floor boards that covered the deathly silent Entry way.

"Mom..., Dad?" The greeting that falls from your trembling lips is weak and strangled with anxiety. Dread coils like a Cobra in your stomach and makes its way with a slither up the back of your throat, when all that accepts is an eery silence and the wind whistling secrets.

Something wasn't right and It wasn't just your overactive imagination, you realize as you walk into the Living Room. Your hands shoot to your mouth with a horrified tremor as you take in the state of the Room. The Back Leather Couch pushed on its side and the cushions ripped , strewn all over the place, bits of stuffing littered the beige carpet beneath your feet.

Holding back a sob, you scanned the rest of the Room. Ruined, every piece of Furniture destroyed, every memory you'd ever owned broken. Your Mothers, favourite Crystal Vase, shattered in tiny shards that shone out like deadly diamonds under the Moon Light from the crack in the curtain. The Dusty Pink Roses from you Aunt, their petals wilting at the loss of their sustenance as it now soaks into a damp dark patch on the rug. You bend down and pick up a piece of the crystal, fingers stroking the fine glass in your open palm tenderly. Your heart aches and your stomach twists violently when you turn towards the Dining Room and try not to heave.

As always the Tables set immaculately, not a Glass, Fork or Napkin is out-of-place. The Candles on the wooden surface emitting a muted golden atmosphere, It would have been a beautiful sight if it wasn't being combined with Your Family, your loving Parents who now sit in their designated Chairs like morbid, Wax figures set out and ready to Play. Crimson splashes of Blood adorn their clothing and it reminds you of a Jackson Pollock Painting, you had seen on a Feild-Trip, back in your High School Days.

But this is not Red Paint, those Spatters have not been made with the flick of a Paintbrush. This is their Life spilling from the gaping Wounds in the paleness of their throats. You feel the instant your legs give, buckling under weight that they can no longer hold and you collapse as streams of tears fall from your cheeks, chest heaving heavy staggering breaths.

_No, No... this couldn't be happening. It's just a really vivid Nightmare that you're trapped in, because you are back in your Bed sound asleep and there is No way in Hell that they are Dead. _

_No way in Hell... _

_You are in Hell..._

You chance another glance at your Mother as you hold back the rancid taste of the earlier Bacon Cheese Burger and fries, you had consumed before coming here begun to repeat itself. Your beautiful Mother with her zany sense of humor, that cheeky lively twinkle was now non-existent in her cold, blank stare. Your gaze flits upon your kind-hearted Fathers face. His mouth open in horror, Glasses cracked and tilting askew along the bridge of his nose, the stubble around his jaw flecked with blood.

You turn and sprint towards the kitchen just in time to empty the contents of your rolling stomach into the sink. You cough splutter and gag the remnants as your throat, scorches from the acrid Bile escaping your mouth. You miserably heave everything out of your body.

* * *

You don't even remember picking up the phone let alone dialing Emergency Services with your shaking fingers, not even realising that you had opened your mouth to speak. You find yourself standing on trembling legs in the entrance way with the cordless phone gripped tightly in your right fist, a sharp series of knocks makes you jump as they hit the front door pulling you out of your grief fogged haze.

Turning the handle you came face to face with three burly men dressed in corporate suits flashing gold badges in your blurred vision. Their stern faces lit with shades of red and blue flashing light's from the ambulance parked in the gravel driveway. "We got a call from this Address_ , Mam . Is your name ,_?" The M.I.B suits ask but you can't answer, though the state you're in should be enough of a clue for them to pick up on, what with the waterfall of tears washing your pale face. You manage a numb nod and move aside to let the Men through, they brush past accepting your confirmation and clear the way for the rest of the Brigade. Your throat clogs and you try to swallow when you feel one of the Officers hands press lightly on the small of your back, leading to a seat before your legs give out and they ask questions that you don't have answers for.

The interagation becomes invasive and You grow angry , agitated and you finally snap. "I don't fucking Know why my Parents are...are D..Dead, I came h..home and found them like that." Exausted and Broken you cant take it anymore, its all too much, eventually you become inconsolable as the reality of the situation hits you like a Mack Truck. "Oh God...they're dead, They're really gone!"

This is all you remember and you wish that you couldn't, the flashes of violent Red and cold Lifeless eyes haunt you every night. Your Home feels empty now, just a place filled with sadness. Blood stains and Yellow tape the only reminder that it had ever happened. You wander around aimlessly packing things into Boxes, trying not to fall apart. (That had already Happened at the Funeral today.) You don't think you have the strength to stitch yourself back up, you look down at your Black somber Heels as they sink into the carpet. When you throw yet another item into a Box, your heart lurches. It hurts, this gaping Hole in your chest just grows larger when everything that you encounter is just another piece of Your Mother and Father.

A loud rapping on the door interrupts the inner turmoil, God, who could that be? Exhausted and sick of taking 'Pity Food 'covered in foil, you groan. If you saw one more Tuna Casserole you were going to puke. But it's not a Dish of Fish, and its Not a long-lost Great Aunt with a Flan, on your Doorstep. You hold back a gasp of surprise as two very Attractive Men in what looked like Rented Suits, stare down at you. The taller of the two, clears his throat politely and lifts his Badge. "We're sorry to disturb you Miss, but are you,_?"

You look up from the glint of gold and nod slowly, your fingers smoothing down the simple black dress you had chosen for the funeral. "Yes but I'm confused...the FBI have already spoken to me, do you guys need me to give another Statement?" The shortest of the two, gives the Tallest guy a knowing look and speaks up, his voice very low, and predatory. "Yes, some new Evidence has come up in the Case, we just need to probe you with a few more Questions, Procedure an all..." A playful smile lights his rugged features and his Apple Green eyes twinkle.

You stand there shocked, in silence. Was this Guy for Real? He'd given you the Brow...he was flirting with you! Normally in a moment like this you might blush, even feel flattered. But now is not the time, no matter how he well he filled out that suit. There isn't enough emotion left to give, the grief stripped it all away.

His Partner catches on to your displeasure and he rolls his Hazel gaze skywards, obviously very familiar with the antics of his fellow agent. Agent Tall gives you a tight-lipped apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry... Agents?"

"Stark and Banner." Mr Tall supplies.

Now you know this is Bullshit, really 'The Avengers'? Surely they're smart enough to come up with less conspicuous Names. "Right... um...Agents Stark and Banner. I have already answered enough questions and I'm really not in the Mood for games so unless you have a Warrant or Chocolate...its been a long day of Burying my Parents...so if you'll excuse me?!" You sniped, pulling the Door handle. But 'The incredible Hulk' moves forward, placing His large hand atop your own and something in his gaze, stops you in your tracks. The sincerity And understanding shining through his eyes is enough for you to reconsider letting them into your Home. He seems almost as desperate for answers as you are, he cares about what Happened to your Parents, this isn't just a Job.

"We're sorry for your Loss Mam' and we know this isn't an appropriate time, but we really do need to Ask you a few more questions." His insistance comes out soft but has a firm edge of urgency that you can't ignore. Something tells you that you can put your trust in Him and his Partner, your gut screams Trust. So with a sigh you relent and widen the door with a soft "Please, Come in."

They take the offered seats on the now upright Couch, their Body Language is stiff, alert. You watch as their eyes scan the Room. "I'm sorry about before, it's just been a very Long Day...Would either of you like a Tea or Coffee or something to eat? I have some left over Pie in the fridge.?" As soon as the word fell from your lips, 'Iron Man' loosened and his face lit up like a christmas tree. "What kind?!" He questioned, practically drooling from his pink lips.

You stare at him incredulously, "Uh Apple I think?"

He grins like a giant child and you find it surprisingly endering, stifling a giggle as you move to retrieve the afore-mentioned Dessert. You can't hold your amusment in a moment, longer it seems, when you hear a agonized grunt from the Living Room and find that 'Hulk' has just kicked 'Iron Man' in the leg.


	2. part 2 Supernatural Imagine

**We Don't Hunt Grizzly's**

Whilst rummaging through a Full-To-Bursting Fridge, you can still hear the Agent's and their hushed argument. The sound is comforting in your desolate home and it leaves a hint of delight in a smile forming on your face. Maybe they're related in some way, the playful banter is like a Tennis Match going back and Fourth, every insult or dig another Hit. The interaction resembles Sibling behaviour or prehaps they'd just been Partners on the Job for far too long.

Or Maybe they are 'Partners', all the attractive ones you meet usually are...

Finding the Left Overs is a surprisingly easy task, though you have stashed them right in the back. They are hidden behind a Tupperware Container filled with some sort of Stew, ( courteously of some lovely Neighbours who had brought it over this morning. You guess, is their way of saying, "Heres a lumpy Brown, tasteless bowl of guilt...Enjoy!" ) With a gag you decide that the 'unappetising Mush', is definitely the first thing going in the Trash tonight, sorry Mr & Mrs what ever your names are...thanks but ugh, no thanks. Just another tick on the list of millions of tasks you have to complete on your 'My Parents are Dead and I have freaking Idea how to do this stuff List.'

With a huff you grab the Pastry covered in layer upon layer of Cling Film and pull the plastic barrier back on one edge, lowering your nose, you take a sniff and the smell of baked Apples, sugar and Cinnamon flows pleasantly through your nostrils, luckily...sans funk. Finding the dessert still satisfactory you place it on one of your Mothers favourite china plates, your fingers trailing over the intricate Silver edging. The plate came as a Set, one you had brought for your Mother's 43rd Birthday. You remember how her eyes danced with joy when she ripped the gift wrapping (that you had spent the previous night perfecting.) You recall laughing at her bubbling enthusiasm and watching as her beautiful smile lit up the room, when she said "Oh sweet heart, its beautiful, thankyou..you shouldn't have."

Wiping away yet another tear and drawing in a deep calming breath of air, you sigh softly as it begins inflating your lungs and settles the irritating ache of your Heart. You begin to carve into the Apple Pie with paced, meticulous, precision. Every slice is evenly segregated, not something yourself would really care about but your Dad had always been very Particular about how things had to be done. "There's always a Process." He would say, in that very 'Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to be serious' tone as his dark brows furrowed in concentration and his glasses would almost always slip down the bridge of his short nose. A sad smile reaches your lips as you close your eyes and picture him over your shoulder telling you to, "Make them even, Princess."

Once cut, you enter the living room and place the pastry on the coffee table in front of the now silent men, sitting stiffly on the couch avoiding eye contact. "Please, help yourselves." You mutter softly gesturing towards the offering. Obviously their discussion didn't go as planned, each ignore the other and look to you, well Banner does...Stark, he seems much more interested on whats on the plate as he practically drools over the Pie.

To your astonishment, he grabs a piece and shoves it straight into his mouth, softly moaning as the flavour hits his taste buds, you can't help but feel a little warm at the ecstasy written on his face. "This is Damn Good pie!" Stark garbles, his cheeks resemble that of a Chipmunk, which causes you to stifle a giggle. This is the first time you'd actually let yourself laugh, since that terrible night and suddenly you feel guilty for enjoying a twinge of happiness, so clearing your throat uncomfortably you ask. "You have some questions for me?"

Agent Banner, who is currently watching Stark, enjoying his pastry with a mixture of disgust and amusement, looks over to you and pulls out a tiny note pad & pen. "Yes, we just have some routine questions to ask you...about the night of your parents murder's, did you notice anything strange...out of the ordinary, something you couldn't explain?" he inquires carefully.

You glance at him and frown quizzically. "I'm, sorry Agent Banner but I'm not really sure what you are referring to?" you question. Agent Stark has finally swallowed the entire mouthful and cuts in bluntly. "By Strange, he means...flickering lights any unusual smells, sounds, cold spots."

This has to be some sort of joke? You start to think and slowly you feel more than agitated with their peculiar form of interrogation and their cagey behaviour. What did flicking lights and weird smells have to do with your Mother and Fathers murders? "Is this a joke, you guys aren't FBI are you?" you question with a snipe, your body tenses ready to stand up and kick them to the curb for wasting your time but Agent Banners warm hazel gaze locks on your face and you stay seated. Though you are unsure why your willing to put your faith in these strange mysterious men, somehow they make you feel safe and it scares you how comfortable you feel around them. "Tell me the truth."

Banner looks down at the floor, collecting his thoughts which gives Stark the opportunity to talk. "We're Hunters."

"Hunters...like running around the woods shooting Grizzly Bears and Deer or...?" you query but you can not hide the apprehension in your voice and they notice your unease as your fingernails dig deeper into the cream leather of the armchair you are sitting on. Banner speaks softly and slowly as if he's coaxing a small animal into a corner, his diligence and understanding of your emotions slows the rapid thumping of you heart. "We are not here to hurt you Mam', We want answers just as much as you do. We can help, I promise...if you'll let us?"

"It's going to sound crazy but if you want answers you are going to have to trust us, Mam." Stark speaks up, his voice gruff and very serious, his earlier playfulness gone. You watch his rugged jaw clench as the skin between his furrowed brows bunches tightly when he becomes lost in what you guess are some pretty dark thoughts by the ticking of his jaw.

You remain silent for a moment, so many questions you want answers for take over but your mouth does not seem to want to coöperate so you look at the floor and pull at a piece of black thread that's come loose in your Funeral dress, its hanging over your left knee and tickling lightly on your skin every time you make the slightest movement.

"Why should I trust you and why do I feel it's ok too?" you take control of your mouth and question shrewdly, darting your gaze upon each Agent. Stark looks at Banner, shrugs his broad shoulders and stays silent allowing Banner to take the floor. "Because you know deep down that we are telling you the truth." he answers softly and Stark nods in agreement.

You sit for a while and go over his statement, you like to think that you're a good judge of character, in the past you could always sense when someone had nefarious intentions and you can pick out a liar when you see one (the Ex's an example of that particular talent.) "All right say I believe you, will you tell me everything and I mean you better be straight with me or I call the police. I want to know exactly who you are and why you're here and please stop calling me Mam' or your both going to end up with these (you point to your pumps.) somewhere you don't want them. Do I look ancient to you?" Your cheeks curve and You're slyly smiling without realizing it untill Stark snorts and Banner returns his own shy smile. "We will tell you everything Ma.., _" he blushes deep red.

Stark's green stare flits from Banners face to yours, he lifts a brow and that teasing smirk finds its home in the curve of his plump lips. "What my Partner is trying to say,_ is that, we are not you're average Hunters. We don't hunt Grizzly's, the creatures we take down are more terrifying."

The thump of your heart jolts inside your chest and you become unsure in your earlier assumptions about your safety. Recalling their earlier question about flickering lights and strange smells is when you really start putting the puzzle together, if you were wrong...these guys are going to think you need a visit to the closest Asylum. You swallow nervously and shape your tongue around the words. "By strange occurances...do you mean, the Supernatural kind?"

If their reaction is anything to go by, you'd say that it hit the nail on the head. Clearly your right when they both open their mouths in confusion and their eyes bulge comically in astonishment. "I'm writing a paper on 'The origins of demonology and Witchcraft.'" you clarify, fidgeting with your nail beds as the continue to stare at you like you're a circus attraction, with an extra head. "I'm just finishing College, I major in History."

"Sexy and smart." You hear Stark mutter under his breath and you feel the blood rushing in your cheeks as they grow hotter under his heated gaze. He arches his brow at your reaction and smirks. "So have there been any strange smells, flickering lights...things going _bump _in the night?"

Theres a definite sexual undertone laced in his question that you can't ignore and it dries your throat like the Sahara desert. "No, no I don't think so, I mean...I'm living in my Dorm most of the time so its been a while since I've seen my Parents. Th...that night is the first night I've been home in ages...I was going to surprise them. But then i guess some sick psycho decided to one up me." what started off shaky had now become biting and full of venom as the hatred pounced from your lips. Angry tears begun rolling their salty trail down your cheeks once again and Banner, being the thoughtful guy he was, grabbed a tissue from a box on the table and placed it in your shaking hands. With a soft murmured thankyou, you dab your eyes and wipe the smudges of mascara that began to escape your lashes from your anguish.

Both Agents remain mute, the only sound in the room being your stuffy nose as you try to keep it from running. "So since we're on a first name basis...do you think I could get your real names? Because I saw the Avengers and I gotta say, you guys don't exactly give off the Marvel vibe...?" Stark and Banner give each other a knowing glance, now come to a decision and nod in silent agreement. "My Name is Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean. You're right,_ we aren't Feds but we do help with ...Supernatural cases. Like Dean mentioned earlier, we are Hunters but we hunt Ghosts, Shapeshifters, Demons and anything mythical that exists out there."

Yes those words really came out of his mouth, Sam just told you everything you'd been studying in College was in fact very real. This isn't some weird arse dream this is reality, that feeling under your skin that these creatures are real had been with you for as long as you can remember, you just never took it seriously, untill now. Sam & Dean Winchester are sitting in your living room telling you this, that everything you learnt about or had written papers on did exist and they hunt them! A pulsing thud starts to ache in your temples as your mind tries to process all this new information, with the constant vibration in your skull you grow light-headed and thank the heavens that you're sitting down, you really didn't want to faint in front of theses guys. You are not some damsel in distress and you'd never swooned in your life, your stronger than that.

"Ok, so if what you're saying is true...and I think it is, what killed my Parents?"

"That's what we are going to find out _, We will find what killed your Parents."said Sam.

"Good because when you do, I'm going to Kill the Son of a Bitch." You growl, your eyes grow cold with a steel like flint. What ever it was, it was going to Pay for taking your Family. You are going to make sure it feels all the pain that it has bestowed on your Parents and you're going to watch as it takes its last strangled Breath.

_**A/N : Hey guys, please leave a comment to let me know if I should keep going with this...you know you want to spend more time with the Winchester's ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Secrets: **

After your spirited speech, Dean grew angry and you thought if his jaw wound any tighter it might just snap under the tension forming on his face, but he remained silently fuming, all of his frustration locked tight behind pursed lips.

Sam flinched and glanced uneasily at his Brother, Dean's green orbs narrow in on your face but you don't back down easy, you're not some prissy delicate flower. You never have been and if there were ways to answer that burning question that eroded your insides...well there was no way in Hell you were going to let the answers slip through your fingers.

"I need to find the bastard that did this!" you snap your tone sharp and deadly like shards of ice filled with malice.

"_, we know you're angry and you have every right to feel this way but what we do is Dangerous...life threatning, we can't let you risk your life for this." Sams calm voice trying so hard to placate your toiling emotions.

"We _wont._" Dean corrected with a huff.

You glare heatedly at the Eldest Winchester, your thirst for justice now overwhelming. "I don't give a fuck about my life now, without my Mother and Father I am nothing, I need to do this for them." An angry sob escapes your throat voicing all the pain and suffering your broken mind is being subjected to.

Sam sighs and nods in agreement, his hazel eyes swimming with flashes of pain, you guess that these Brother's have dealt with their fair share of pain, lost people close to their own hearts.

You sniff wiping your eyes with the back of your hand and open your mouth and try again this time the anger stays hidden but the cracking of your voice as you pour your heart out, can not hide the pain. "Please... Please let me do this,I need to do this, I can't just sit here doing nothing... I'm alone and I'm gonna go crazy." you plead.

The Brothers stare at you for what feels like an age and then look at each other solemnly. Your heart feels like its going to burst out of your chest as it pounds away against your ribs. Sam looks down at the floor and runs his large hands through locks of shiny hair, Dean looks to be on the verge of crying or shouting, maybe a bit of both.

"Please..." you whisper softly, you know that somehow you can help. You feel it so strongly in your gut and right through to your bones.

"Dean." Sam finally speaks looking at his brother, his hazel eyes now hard and focused.

"I know Sammy." Dean bites back.

And that's when you know that you're in this, the loud disgruntled sigh from the smaller Winchester confirms it. you're terrified of course, body shaking with fear but the determination you feel will not break,not for anything. You were going to do this for your family. You were the only one left now, it was up to you to finish this.

"So, what do we do?"

* * *

You find yourself nervous and your body is tingling with what feels like thousands of tiny pin pricks biting at you from your fingertips to your toes as you follow the Winchesters around the dining room. Each Man holding some weird-looking device that emanates a strange crackling sound, you stare at Dean's which kind resembles bits from a scrap heap mashed together. "EMF?" you assume.

The older Winchester look's at you in surprise and you return his startled gaze with a soft smile. The anger you felt towards one another earlier now abated. Dean is stunned that you know what an EMF meter is, you shrug but there's a cheeky twinkle in your eyes you can't hide.

"Not just a pretty face." He grins.

"Make it yourself?" You ask.

You watch as the tips of his ears grow gradually redder in his embarrassment and you hear Sam stifle a laugh from behind. Both you and Dean can hear his amusement still as he disappears down the hall way, towards the laundry. Dean glares daggers at his younger Brother 's back and you try to contain your own laughter as it bubbles in the back of your throat. You decide to let him out of his misery and say "I like it, its got character." a playful smile curves along your lips and Dean's chest inflates dramatically, his own smirk playing on his lips as if to say, (See Sammy, she thinks it's awesome!)

The moment is lost between the two of you however when Sam shouts "Dean, I found something!"

You and Dean follow the sound of his voice which leads to the back door of your house and find Sam bent at the knees leaning over something. His fingers lightly touching a strange yellow pile of powder on the floor. He gets back to his feet and you forget how tall he is when he towers over your small frame, he moves and you get a whiff of the substance left on the tip of his fingers. wrinkling your nose you mutter "Sulphur."

"Demons." Dean spits viciously and Sam nods.

You stand there, your entire body now in shock as you stare blankly at the wall in front of you. The Brothers conversed in hushed tones and their expressions alternating from fear to resolve so fast it made your head spin. You felt the textured wall paper that your Father had spent the weekend before last applying. Your palm began to slip from the sweat pooling from your skin and you stumbled. Your Parents were murdered by Demons!? the thought caused your already weak stomach to lurch and you swallow back the rancid taste that jumped its way into your throat, your tongue recoils and you breathe through your nose trying to rid the wave of nausea that's trying so hard to wash its way over you.

Was it all your fault? Were you getting to close to the truth? Were your Parents Dead, because of you!? thinking back to that last paper you'd handed in to your professor, to say it was controversial was a huge understatement.

A warm hand on your cheek pulls you back from the raging storm of questions and accusations raining down in your mind, Dean's lush green eyes bringing you back to yourself. "Oh god it's all my fault isn't it?" You question, your voice shaking as your lips tremble around the words. "I'm the reason my Parents are Dead."

"_" Sam whispers softly but you aren't listening, you're too busy blaming the Death of your parents on yourself. You had no idea Demons were real, how could you? Nobody in centuries had found any proof to claim otherwise. But you always had this feeling inside that you could somehow feel evil.

When you were a child you remember the nightmares that had you bolting awake soaked in sweat, tears streaming down your cheeks, your throat aching from the screech for your Mother and Father.

Then you would be soothed by your mother humming softly, Led Zeppelin's Stair way to Heaven , (the only way she could calm you down from the constant night terrors).

You would snuggle deep into your Mothers chest and breath in her perfume a unique scent of Vanilla and Rose Oil. The tiny spluttered breaths always eased once those Notes washed over you. But no matter how many times she rocked you to sleep again when you closed your eyes, they were there. Haunting your mind with their beetleblack eyes filled with so much malevolence It burned. Then the red eyes would appear filled with hatred and spite and last but not least Yellow eyes, they were the ones that filled you with terror. You would continue to whimper and moan while your Mother rocked your tiny body, her soft lips kissing your forehead as she whispered. "shh it's ok, Sweet heart Mommys here."

You can't recall how you got back to your Fathers arm-chair, Sam & Dean must have carried you here. You've lost control of your body as it shakes, knees knocking together and your voice muttering in a never-ending loop. "It's all my fault.. My Parents are dead because of me."

You don't even notice Sam sitting in front of you on the coffee table, his large hands dwarfing your own. "_, can you hear me ?" your head moves forward and dips slightly and you feel his calloused fingers rub along your wrist, with the slightest touch your heart begins to slow its panicked rhythm and your lungs find the strength to pull in a deep needed breath. "Thank you." You whisper and he smiles softly.

The colours in the room jump out once more as your vision unfolds and you take in your surroundings, Sam's hands still clutching your trembling ones, the pads of his thumbs caressing your palms. Dean sits opposite you both, his face stern and his jaw tight again. Though you could see his concern for you, watering in his tear ducts and it caused your heart to skip a beat.

He was holding something in his hands. It was your Mother's jewellery box (the one you were never allowed to play with when you were a little girl), not that you didn't try. Your Mother always said you were stubborn just like your Father.

You recall sneaking into your Parents bedroom at the age of 5. You crawled under the bed, your tiny arms grasping for the hidden treasure. Your Mother had hidden it when she caught you trying to pry it open the day before. The wooden box use to sit within your reach right on top of her Duchess. Every time you entered the room, the pretty box called to you and you found yourself mesmerised by the ancient patterns and symbols engraved in its surface. You remember you loved to feel the strange indentations under your fingers.

The box was always locked, but you found the key in your Mothers locket. (Who was in the bath, this was the only opportunity you had, the only time she ever took it off.) The key lay snug in the pocket if your shorts and you were determined to find out once and for all what was inside. You took it out the silver shining brightly, the beam of sunlight reflecting off of its tarnished surface from the bay window.

Just as you turned the key and heard the lock click, your Mother's footsteps pounded on the wooden floorboards. You felt the vibrations like a warning on you small backside and looked up in to her shocked angry face. Your Mother stood in her lilac dressing gown , her hands on her hips. "_, what have I told you about touching that!" You looked down guiltily at your bare toes, "I'm sorry Mommy." You sniffle.

You never touched the box after that, to afraid to see that anger in your Moms eyes again. This was the first time you had seen the Jewellery box in years and still it called to you.

"Dean why are you holding my Mother's Jewellery Box?"

...

_**Dun Dun Dun. REVIEW pweez, you will make my Day :) **_


	4. It's Been A Long Time Coming

**Its Been A Long Time Coming**

Dean set the jewellery box down on the coffee table but his eyes stayed glued to it even when he started pacing across the room his hands flying in his short dirty blond hair. "Sam...this is bad, we need to get her out of here now!"

You watch as he grows more agitated, something was scaring him and to be honest you were starting to feel scared too. Not that you knew what to be scared of but the Eldest Winchesters pacing was not helping. "What the hell is going on?" You ask. But you're completely ignored as the Brothers move in to the dining room and start whispering to one another. You are left alone in the Living room with the Box and your curiosity can not ignore it a moment longer. All those years it hid a secrete from you, your heart picked up nervous energy and you look down at the locket resting between your breasts, the only part of your Mother you had left, your fingers tingle as they glide over the hinges. "Sorry Mommy, I have to know." You whisper softly as you snap the locket open and catch the tiny key that falls into your trembling palm.

You kneel in front of the Box and slip the key into the lock when it clicks your heart stops and you hold your breath as you reach for the lid, you finally going to learn the secrets that lay in this damn jewellery Box and you couldn't be more excited if you tried. The lid squeaks as it lifts and you peer down into its contents, expecting fancy jewellery to look up at you...instead you get Dirt.

You lean back on your heels and huff in disappointment, all these years she's been hiding Dirt?! What gives?

You shake the Box in anger making the clumps shift unveiling something that catches your eye, something that you realise isn't Dirt. A couple of somethings that were hidden under the layer of earth. The excitement you felt before began tingling inside you once more as you dug your finger nails through the brown barrier. The first object you procure is something you would rather not have touched, an old bone which looked like it had belonged to a small animal. You wrinkle your nose in disgust and drop it like a steaming hot potato, flinching when it hits the surface of the coffee table with a clatter.

The second Treasure you find, is just that. An old Photograph of your Mother its damp and faded but you can still make out your Mothers young face so your dirt caked fingers trace over her bright smile and you find your self in Tearsville once again. With a quiet sniff you wipe your damp eyes with the back of your right hand being careful to avoid the unnecessary pain of rubbing clumps of earth in them. You place the photograph down on the table and dig for the last secret, your heart jumps when your fingers clasp around the Object. Your study it curiously and find your name etched in to the handle, it's a beautiful vintage Silver Rattle for an infant and it belonged to you.

You jump when a hand touches your shoulder, in your fright you drop the rattle and it rolls under the table. "God warn me before you decide to that again!" you snap at the idiot who thinks it's a good idea to sneak up on People, that idiot being Sam Winchester. Your hand reaches for your fluttering heart and you look up at his face full of guilt. "Sorry _, I didn't mean to scare you."

You sigh, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that Sam. I guess...I'm just a little on edge what with all this new information being thrown my way. And I know it sounds stupid because I'm a grown Woman an all..but this Box, it was my Mother's she never let me open it and I kind of feel like I'm a naughty five-year old again sneaking into her room to open it."

He laughs at your confession but his laughter dies when he sees what is on the table. His face grows pale and his voice tense when he shouts for his Brother "Dean get in here now!." Dean arrives back into the room, his body amped and ready to spring. Sam gives him a look and nods his head toward the table. Dean's gaze follows his younger Brothers and his face grows just as Pale as Sams.

"Son of a Bitch!" He curses.

You find the Rattle you dropped when Sam scared the crap at you and turn it over in your fingers. "This was in there too." You hand it over to Sam and he stares at the Silver Shaker his face growing perplexed. "Are you sure?" He asks you his brows furrowed in confusion. You nod and his hazel eyes leave your face, back to the Silver puzzle in his hands. Dean leans over for a closer look and his expression becomes confused as well. "A Rattle?" He looks at Sam and the youngest Winchester shrugs.

"It has my Name on it...is that Bad?" You ask with nervous apprehension. Again they ignore you, too busy silently conversating with one another to notice you had even opened your mouth, heck they probably wouldn't notice if you stripped out of your dress and danced on the table, with how absorbed they were. "Are you guys Jedi's as well!? " you find yourself Snapping, you're tired confused and you want answers. "What?" Sam asks.

"That whole telepathic conversation thing, you got going on. You do realise you two aren't the only people standing in this room right ? I'm getting really tired of you guys eyeballing each other so either kiss or tell me what the hell is going on!"

With that said the Brothers moved to opposite sides of the room as far away from each other as it was possible to get in your small living room. "We don't have time Sammy, we have to move." Dean begins pacing again.

Sam edges closer to you and you have to crane your neck to look at his face. "_, we will tell you everything we know but first we need to get you some where safe."

"Why do I need to leave, whats coming for me?"

"Demons, but we will tell you the rest when you're safe. How quick can you pack a bag?" Dean answers your question, his pacing stopped for now which you are really relieved about because it was starting to make you dizzy. "Not long." You reply still confused about why they want you to leave your home in such a rush, though coming face to face with a Demon is not really on your Bucket list. Finding the One who'd offed your Parents however ticked a whole other list.

"What do I need?"

Sam rips off a piece of paper on his note pad and hands it to you, reading the messy scribbling you make out a couple of words and realize it's a list of things to Pack. "Just the essentials" he mutters.

"All right just give me a minute."

You were true to your word, it didn't take that long to pack up your life into one duffel bag, which was kind of sad considering you'd always been rather happy with what you got. A few shirts, jumpers, jeans, underwear, two pairs of shoes along with your Toiletries, A bent family photo and your Mothers locket. You life crammed in to one very sad-looking bag. You look around your bedroom for anything else you might have missed but there's really nothing and if you needed anything you had your Savings. You change out of the depressing dress and throw it across the room, you never want to wear it again. you grab a pair of jeans and your favourite shirt and your Sneakers and exit your bedroom for the last time.

"Done." You smile rather proudly as you throw the bag on the coffee table. "Wow you weren't kidding?" Dean laughed impressed with your timing, he catches a glimpse of your shirt and grins. "Nice"

You look down at old Led Zepp and smile, "Mom use to sing me to sleep with the classics, guess it stuck." Your breath hitches when you mention her again.

Sam interrupts your moment by pushing the two of you to the front door, your Duffel bag now hanging over his shoulder. "You guys can discuss your sad Music taste when You are Safe."

"Don't listen to him _, Sammy wouldn't no good music if danced naked in front of him." Dean smirked, gave you a wink and opening the door. "But he's right we really do need to get you out of here." Sam huffed rolling his eyes and pushed his Brother down the stairs towards a gorgeous classic car. You turned, just one more look at the place you had grown up in, your home, your Memories. Your happiness now empty , no turning back now. "Good bye Mom...Good bye Dad... I love you." You whisper and a cool breeze brushes across your face, smiling sadly you turn away from everything you've ever known, that old path now broken.

Your new Path is an empty seat in the Back of a '67 Chevy Impala with two Hunters riding Shotgun, sounds like your new life is gonna be a lot more interesting.

**A/N: you still with me lovelies? :)**


	5. Riding In Cars With Boys

**Riding In Cars With Boys: **

The first thing you notice as you wake in the back seat of Dean Winchester's Impala is the strange rattling sound coming from the vents, its constant and kind of soothing. A pleasant warmth surrounds your body from the hot air being blown out.

You lift your head and you find that the sweat from your skin sticks your cheek to the Leather interior you have slept on. You've been out cold old for hours. The blood finally returning to your phantom limbs as you rub the sleep from your groggy vision.

The instant the classic Beauty roared to life and pulled out of your drive way, bits of gravel flying in all directions. You'd dropped your head too exhausted by the sudden changes that had taken place in such a short period. So tired you couldn't keep your eyes open a second longer. The tears you had shed and the thousands of questions running through your mind pulled you into a deepest slumber you had ever slept.

With a groan you stretch, your mouth opens in a wide yawn as your fingers run through your disheveled locks. "And Sleeping Beauty Awakes." A gruff voice teases from the driver's seat and you catch mischievous green eyes staring at you through the rear view mirror. Both you and Dean are the only alert passengers. Sam is fast Asleep snoring in soft puffs of air and curled at an awkward angle. The size of his frame hindering any comfort, while the right side of his face leans into the window.

"How ya doing _?" Deans asks giving you a quick glance over his shoulder. His fingertips drumming rhythmically along the steering wheel as he hums softly to the Rolling Stones hit - Paint it Black playing quietly on the radio. the tune pulls at your heart-strings and you squint your eyes trying to hold back tears as the classic rock song awakens memories of your past. Your Mother always loved the classics. You remember her saying that throughout her pregnancy with you, it was all she played and you would kick her like crazy.

I'm ok." You smile but it's fixed, the sadness in your eyes can't be hidden.

Dean catches your moment of anguish and returns a brittle smile of his own and you have to look away as a tear slides down. Your eyes now staring out into darkness as trees and fields merge in a blur. For a while you watch the shadows warp as they pass the Window, the lyrics Jagger's crooning flowing through to your heavy heart and your lips move silently with him.

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black with Flowers and my Love, both never to come back.

You both stay silent only the tinny vintage sound coming from the radio and your soft breaths can be heard and just as the last note ends, you find your voice again. "Where are we?" you ask shakily.

"Lebanon, Kansas." He answers you softly, his voice stuck in his throat. Wow you really had been out Cold, how did you sleep that long?

After a few miles you find yourself bored and move forward in your seat, leaning the bones of your elbows on each head rest. Dean turns his head again and gives you a smile. "So how long have you Sam been at this Hunting gig?" he chuckles softly at your form of questioning and clears his throat. "Me and Sammy, You could say we were born to it. It's all we know." Dean watches as your teeth tug at your bottom lip in contemplation. You couldn't imagine living how they did, Traveling all over the country hunting god knows what. And like Dean had said it's all He and his little Brother know.

Your backside begins to slide as the car slows to a stop and Dean shuts off the purring engine. The sound of his keys clinking as they continue to sway back and forth. You move back as Dean reaches his arm over and flicks his Sleeping Brothers face which only makes the tallest Winchester groan and turn his head, Sams eyes remain tightly shut and his nostrils continue to flare through his light snores.

You get the feeling that this game is going to escalate and Somebody (probably Sam) was going to feel the brunt of it. And You are proven right when Dean moves his arm for a second attempt, you hear the loud thwack as his palm connects with Sams cheek and you flinch. "Rise and Shine Sammy!" He bellows and you are secretly glad that your Parents decided against giving you a sibling.

It's like a fog horn has gone off as Sam now awake jumps out of his seat, his head hitting the roof with a thud. "Damn it Dean!" He growls staring daggers at his immature Brother. Sams large hands rubbing his aching crown. Dean is too busy laughing at his cleverness, his torso bent over the Steering Wheel in hysterics.

You stay silent and manage to keep a straight face as Sam continues to curse and grumble under his breath. "You're such a Dick." Dean lifts his head from the wheel, takes one look at the hand print now shining on his little Brothers face and laughs louder, his hands slapping the dashboard.

"You're awake and that's what counts." Dean chuckles, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Um guys I really hate to kill the mood an all but...safe place remember?" You speak up from the back seat, the bitching and laughter stops immediately and they each whip their heads towards you, their faces now a mask of severity. "Right, let's get, _, inside."

* * *

Fingertips trail along many Spines, the feel of leather and the smell of aged Tomes fills your lungs as you Walk past shelves filled with knowledge that you're itching to unlock. The Bunker or 'Bat Cave' (Deans name for the place) is a unique building you'd never seen architecture like this before. You stand in the Library your eyes widening in awe as you investigate the sanctuary. The Winchester Brothers each sitting at a wooden table in the middle the room, Sam bent over a book and Dean taking a closer look at your Mother's Jewellery box, (which he decided it was in your best interests to bring.)

You continue to explore aisles, pausing now and then to read faded lettering. When you finally stop in front of a Demon Encyclopedia, your fingers grip the spine and pull it forward. A terrified scream erupts from your throat when a wide pair of the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen blink back at you.

Sam and Deans feet rumble on the floor like thunder to your rescue "_!"

"Damn it Cas, what have we told you about knocking?" Dean growls at the Handsome man wearing what looked like your usual corporate suit. Black against a crisp white shirt. His tie hung loosely at the base of his neck, the look finished with a Trench coat. "I'm sorry Dean" He speaks finally, his voice is Monotonous and reminds you of gravel, Rough deep and earthy.

You watch is peculiar manner when he proceeds to knock twice on one of the book shelves. All while his penetrating stare never leaves your face, not even to blink. This guy is really giving you the creeps and your heart still thunders violently in your chest from the fright he's given you, so you move closer to the safety of the Eldest Winchester. Even as you move you can feel those blue eyes burning into your back which just makes you want to shudder.

Dean tips his head back and rubs the tension growing between his brows. "_, this is Cas." his hand then rubs your arm a silent message of comfort and you know you are safe. Your eyes finding his as he gives you a tight smile. "And what exactly is Cas?" Because the lack of personal space..."

"I am Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord." Cas Interrupts and you jump your spine hitting Deans firm chest, his blue eyes are in front of you again.

"Can you please stop doing that!" You gasp out out of breath as your hand reaches for your chest . Dean holds your arm and you feel his hot breath brush the baby hairs at the nape of your neck, his overwhelming scent fills your nostrils and slowly calms your frantic beating of your heart. "It's all right _, Cas won't hurt you, he just doesn't understand Human emotions and customs very well. " he whispers softly in your ear.

You nod your head slowly showing you understand, relishing the touch of his fingers that scorch your skin. You pull away from his warmth and turn to the Angel. "I'm sorry Cas, you just kind of scared the crap out of me." He stares, his wide puppy blue eyes filled with well you really don't know but its eery. "I am sorry too_. I've been told I do that to Dean often and that knocking is a proper and safer way of announcing my arrival." Sam lets out an amused snort and Dean chuckles.

"I'm just glad I wasn't driving." You looked at Cas and were very glad too.

"Right back to books!" Sam says turning on his heel and heads back while Dean gives Cas a pat on the back slings an arm around your shoulder and leads the two of you up the aisle towards the Table in the middle of the room. "So is anybody going to tell me why I'm being hunted by Demons? You ask as you sit down on one of the chairs, your elbows rest on the tables surface.

Both Sam and Dean stop what they're doing and meet your questioning gaze. "In your Studies, did you ever hear of a Cross Roads Demon?" Sam speaks his brows touching the tips of his eyelids. A Cross Roads Demon, why did that sound familiar? You think back to your recent paper. "I read somewhere, that Blues musicians would broker deals with Evil at a cross roads, in exchange for their soul. But it never worked out for any of them in the end they disappeared. You answer, ", is that what you Mean?"

"_, your Mother's jewellery box, wasn't for earrings...it was used to Summon a Demon."

You remain silent for a moment, letting the Information sink in. "My Mother made a Deal with a Demon? No...wh...why would she...do that.?! " a wave of nausea washes over and you swallow back bile. Your head drops and you run your fingers through your scalp. "My Mother sold her Soul?" Those things in the box ... she put them there.

Sam sighs despondently. "To Summon a Cross Roads Demon, you have to use a ritual made with Dirt from a Grave yard,The bone of a black cat and a photograph of the Summoner.

"That was grave dirt! You start to feel nauseous all over again. You had your suspicions about the origins of the bone but the dirt? oh you so wanted a shower and soon.

"So why would My Mother Summon a Crossroads Demon...what could she want so desperately that she would make a Deal with the Devil?"

Dean rubs his pained face as Sam puts the Silver Rattle on the table in front of you.

"You,_. Your Mother made a deal for you.

Sam's words shoot right through, freezing your blood cold. Your lungs feel like they are being squeezed in a vice and your head is spinning from the lack of oxygen so you place your palms face down on the wooden surface for stability. You can't believe this it just feels like a nightmare you are never going to wake up from. The night terrors you had when you were a child, the eyes. "what colour are their eyes?" You manage to spit out. Sam stares at your Pale face and says "Well there are different classes of Demons. Some are right at the top and they are there for a reason. Others are just the underdogs who'll do anything to move up the Ladder. Their eye colours vary from Red to black. "What about yellow, can they be yellow?" Now Sam's face is the one growing pale. "How, do you..." he mutters breathlessly. "_, why do want to know their eye colour?" Dean interrupts his green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because, I've seen them...I dream about them. Well I use to have the worst Night Terrors when I was little...they would be all around me laughing and staring those eyes Red, Black and Yellow..."

You look up at the two Winchesters, your eyes brimming with tears and ask a question you really would rather not hear the answer to. Inside your thoughts are all over the place, but one thing keeps reading out loud and clear. So you ask because you need to know.

"Am I Evil, am...I.I.I..a Demon?" Your broken voice echos around the room and settles as an icy chill creeping down each of your Spines.


	6. Blood is thicker than Water

**Blood is Thicker than Water:**

The thumping of your heart beat becomes so loud it begins reaching your ears and you can feel your pulse jumping through your neck. This is because of two pairs of anxiety driven gazes and one very contemplative pair of blue will not falter on your face. You start to feel like you're a science experiment in a laboratory.

Your skin breaks out into chill bumps as the tiny naked hairs on your arms stand on end and your Shifting in your seat nervously as two Hunters and An Angel tower above you.

Fingers knot together in an perturbed tangle on your lap and you try not to take notice of the bombarding questions now whirring through your Brain as you wait. What if you were a Demon, what did that mean? Would Sam and Dean have to Exorcise you? Would you spit Pea soup? Maybe you'd start Head banging down 'The Highway to Hell.' prehaps that was the reason you loved the song so much? Because you were born from Hell its self...

A loud clang cuts of the thoughts and makes you jump. Watching the Shorter Winchester place items on the table in front of your face. You begin to feel that prickling sensation of fear as he brandishes a small Dagger from inside his docs. "This is just a precaution,_." he tells you the tone in his voice is biting and cold and you look at your feet.(He obviously didnt Play well with Demons.)

"It will only hurt for a second, you ready?" Sam asks placing a hand on your shoulder and you smile grateful for his attempt to calm your fried nerves.

You Continue to watch as Dean lowers the Dagger into a bowl of Water (which you're guessing isn't just plain H2O and that it was Blessed, from the Rosary beads sunk at the bottom.) Dean avoids your eyes, his own downcast as he grips your wrist in his hand and prepares your arm for Pain. "Ready?" he mutters. "Yes." is your answer.

You don't believe Sams lie for one minute and when Dean carefully slides the sharp blade across your skin you feel the burn and watch as the layers split and a scarlet pool of blood rushes to the surface. You're very glad you've never been squeamish about bodily fluids (unless they were coming out of two orifices.)

"And why did you have to maim me?" you ask dryly, your eyes after the blood trail now dripping down your arm.

"Well you're not a Demon." He ignores your question and his warm relieved gaze flits to yours. The weight that had held you down now lifted. "I'm not?" a wide smile lights up your features and you jump off the chair and forgetting your open wound and fling your arms around Deans broad shoulders. "Thank you." You whisper into the cotton of his shirt. He chuckles and rubs your back softly. his warm breath brushing over your hair making tendrils fall into your face. "You're Welcome_."

"So now what?" you ask the three Men standing in front of you. The oldest Winchester catching your eye, your cheeks reddening as you point to the blood trail left on his shirt. "Oops, sorry got Blood on your Shirt. " Dean tilts his head to side awkwardly as his green orbs study the stain. "I've been covered in Worse. ." he shrugs.

"Cas you think you could check out _, ?" He then asks the Fluffy haired angel, who nods in agreement and moves forward, his arm reaching for your chest. "Ok what the hell? That is a no go area buddy!" You cry out your protest and fold your arms. "Castiel can Read souls." Sam supplies you with this new information and you tilt your head to the side, wrinkling your brows tightly with confusion. "And what, he has to go through Second Base to read it.?"

Dean sniggers and your angry glare reaches his face. Your head whips back to Sam who's trying hard to keep his humour in check and Cas speaks directly to you , in his gravely voice. " _, I can assure you, That I am just Reading your Soul, I don't understand what is this. 'Base' you are referring too?"

With that question hanging in the air Dean lets out a Laugh and Sam can't keep his in either. "She means Sex Cas,_, talking about the Stages it takes to lead up to sex." He explains to a very confused Castiel.

You grow bright red and watch Dean trying to get his laughter under control. "What are these Stages?" Cas asks Sam with his childish naïvety.

And if its possible to blush any further you are doing it. "Cas, oh man...first base is Kissing. Dean is finally able to talk though his voice is very breathless from the overuse of his lungs. "Second base is under the Bra. Touching." he gives you a smirk.

And now your mortified you bite your lip in frustration your eyes looking at the floor as the Boys Teach the Angel all about the birds and Bees. "you remember the Pizza Man?" Sam ask trying again not to laugh and failing. What are they on about what does Pizza have to do with Sex?

Cas' s blue eyes widen and he looks down at his pants. "Yes..I remember the Pizza Man."

He then looks at you Dead in the eyes and tells you with as much sincerity that an Angel can emulate.

"I can assure you, _ I will not slap your rear."

And with that Dean loses it. He has to leave the room and you can still hear his laughter as he walks away. You glare daggers into his back and avoid Sams eyes which by now have watered to a considerable degree. "Ok, so we've done the Awkward moment. Can you just read my Soul now please!?" Your voice is pained and Sam looks at your Red face and nods but he can't hide that hint of amusement from the curl of his lips. "Right, yeah... Cas."

Dean arrives back in the room, a glass of what looks like Whisky in one hand while is other hand wipes the tears of laughter from his cheeks. He catches your eye, takes a swig of the amber liquid and you watch the smirk play on his mouth over the lip of the glass, his green eyes teasing mercilessly.

"Dean...Sam I need you to hold _, still." Cas says and rolls up his sleeve. Dean leaves the glass on the table and walks over to your left side, Sam on your right. They each hold your arms in a tight grip and Castiel leans towards you, his fingers out stretched and you watch with Horror and fascination as the lower half of his arm completely disappears into your chest. And then you feel the excruciating pain take over your entire body, it feels like your been tortured in thousands of different ways. Your skin blisters from scorching heat and your organs feel like they're being sliced through with the sharpest knives imaginable.

Your blood curdling scream reverberates around the room and tears gush from your eyes. "please, oh God Please stop!" You beg and Plead for it all to end. The pain is too much and your growing weak and dizzy. Your head hits deans torso and you cry into his shirt. "Please...please Dean I can't...it hurts oh God!" Cas hurry up!" Dean roars, you can tell he's just as tortured to see you like this. Sam also just as uncomfortable his jaw tensed and his biceps straining with all your movement. Becoming delirious, you can't make any sound now the torment taking over everything. Your head now thrashing around.

"Almost there Dean." Cas Mutters and twists his arm and the Scream that escapes your mouth could have shattered the windows with its pitch. Sam and Deans grip still tight on your forearms as your thrash for the last time your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you pass out.

The feeling of something cool and damp rubbing your forehead is the first thing you notice as finally come to. Your body aches all over and your head feels like a herd of Elephants have stampeded over it. You groan and try to move your limps but find they wont move and you start to panic. "Hey, Easy Tiger." You hear a masculine warning. Everything is still pitch black because you're avoiding opening your eyes for fear of vomiting. The cool compress feels so good against your sweat soaked skin and you nuzzled further into it. "Am I Dead." You croak.

A soft chuckle vibrates against your head and your finally ready to open your eyes, but you do it slowly and cautiously keeping your lips shut tight in case of accidental spillage. Your eye lashes flutter open and Deans relieved face is staring back at you. "Sleeping Beauty Awakes." He jokes softly.

"Hey sleepy Head, guess Cas got a Home run after all." Another voice pipes up and you turn your head slightly Sam sitting on the end of the couch you are laying on. You groan again and Dean chuckles at his Brothers bad humour. "Gotta say im impressed, never been able to make a Woman scream like that...Cas maybe you can give me some Pointers?" He says slyly to the Angel standing over you. Your face grows hotter as the blood fills your cheeks, you punch Dean in the arm and kick Sam with your foot. Its a half arsed effort as your strength has been zapped to depletion. Castiel doesnt understand the joke of course and his blue eyes grow wider and brows furrow.

"So did you find what you're looking for?" You ask the use of your voice still to weak to get louder than a whisper. Cas Nods and looks at his shoes for a second. "Is it bad?" Panic starts to flutter your heart once more. "Cas, What is it...please tell me?" You plead softly while Dean still rubs the cool compress against your fevered skin. You can feel Sams hand patting you on the leg. "You found something didn't you!" This time you raise your voice and your throat protests.

"_, when I read your soul. It was strange, like no Soul I have ever come across,. Even now I don't understand. You can't possibly exist. " Castiel, answers low and raspy.

"What do you Mean?"

He looks at Dean and then his gaze lands on Sam and finally finishes with you. His eyes are so vibrant, so innocent you'd never seen a shade of blue like it and your mesmerised by their hypnotic lure. He licks his lip and opens his mouth and you watch as his lilac shaded lips mouth the words.

"You are not Human,_."

_**A/N: please let me know what you guys thought about this Chapter or others. (I was a little intimidated writing Cas for some reason, prehaps because Misha is just sooo Awesome :) **  
_

_**I hope I kept the right amount of humour and angst in there and stuck to the personalities of the characters. -_- **_


	7. Your Life Is A Lie, So Drink Up:

**Your Life Is A Lie, So Drink Up:**

"What the Hell does that mean...damn it Cas, what is she? " you wince as Deans turbulent shout questions the Angel across the room. "You said she wasn't Human...how can she not be Human?" he growls taking a large swig of his whisky this time straight from the source.

Sam, who has remained pretty quiet since your 'News' was announced, finally finds his voice and its very calm and controlled unlike his hotheaded Brothers. "Dean, calm down. Cas you need to explain to us exactly what you mean by _, not being Human. Can you do that?"

Cas, who is watching Deans agitated movements, turns his blue gaze towards Sam, nodding his head at 'The level headed Hunters' request. "Yes, of course." Sam, leads the Trench coat covered Angel over to where you're situated. You haven't moved, head still spinning and that lovely friend Nausea, wont leave your side.

You havent taken your eyes off the Shorter Winchester, and your more than a little worried about his changes in mood. First he's all relieved Smiles, stuck to your side holding that cold compress in his hands, while delicately wiping the beads of sweat, that formed on your fevered skin. Then Castiel answers the question that has been on everybody's mind and in an instant his lips curl in a sneer and the warm light leaves his eyes. The feeling of Safety and comfort you would be more happy to covet, gone with the hunch of his back and the sound of his foot falls fading.

Dean's eyes are dark, heightened with a storming array of emotions. He slumps into a chair, with the Bottle of whisky dangling from his fingers. Theres a frown etched on his face and he rubs the stubble along his locked jaw.

The sound of Sam's deep voice finally breaks your concentration and your gaze lands on his large frame. The youngest Winchester remains standing with Castiel, at his flank. He asks the question that you are too afraid to ask. "What did mean about _, not being Human?"

The pulse under your heated skin has started an unhealthy rhythm and you can feel as more beads of sweat, come to surface. You, have not said a word since and you're too frightened and confused to form any words. At the moment, you're just trying not to disintegrate. Wishing this entire situation was just one of the many nightmares that had somehow, befallen on you. Once you awake, you'll find that your life has not been one gigantic, Lie. Your Mother was just, well your Mom and she'd never kept any secrets hidden away, she never made a deal with the Devil.

Trying to stay in this frame of mind becomes difficult as the sane part of your brain debunks your theories and calls you a coward. But you are lost and you want to hide, that Armour weakening.

You were just the perfect Daughter, well as perfect as a Human could get, flaws and all. You'd never gone off the Rails and Hungout with Dropkicks. Alcohol had barely passed your lips and not a single Narcotic had ever made its home, in your system. You were not a 'Choir Girl' be any means. Through out your life the steps you'd taken sometimes werent the right ones but if you took a wrong turn, you would always find the right one and be back on the Straight and Narrow.

Making it into one of the most prodigious Colleges with the help from a Scholarship you had worked hard for, the dedication and your intellect awarding the prize of a lifetime. You had a life, Family and friends... You were Real.

So what the hell had you done wrong for your world to crumble before your feet? Always feeling like a strong Woman but now the hits are getting harder, cutting deeper and you're starting to feel chinks in that Armour you wear.

Castiels earthy tone, interrupts your inner dialog. "_, was not conceived by Fornication." You look up at him quizzically. Dean, cringes at the Angel's sterile wording. "Cas, we talked about not using that word, remember?"

"So what am I made of, what am I?" You finally open your mouth, now all eyes are on you and you're instantly regretting doing so. Cas remains silent for a moment, a small dent above his brows shows that he's thinking and hard. "Well a Human is made up of cells, the Sperm has to fertilise the egg and... "

"Cas, we've all had the 'Birds and Bees' talk, just skip that part ok?"

Sam interrupts Castiels lesson in 'Parenthood', you give him an appreciative smile, in return for his thoughtful nature. Hearing an Angel talk Sex education, had to be one of the weirdest experiences in your life so far, especially when he had no clue what, Second Base was.

"You , are made up of essence, powerful blood." His gravely voice explains, now speaking directly to you , the tip of your brows lift in surprise and the next thing he says causes your stomach to drop. "Demon...and Angel."

The colors drain gradually from the Youngest Winchester Visage and you hear the chilling smash of glass hitting the ground spraying shards and whisky all over the floor. Deans hands now empty and shaking. "How is that even possible... where did she get The Angel Part?" Sam questions in awe, his fingers running through his long hair and he finally sits down.

"I am not certain, but when I was Reading _, soul, I could feel my Brethren, My Family."

"We need answers Cas, there's more to _ Mothers story. Theres got to be something?" Sam asks, you know his brain is turning frantically, over in his head for an answer. "_, did your Mother ever write?

"You mean like a Journal?" You ask, following his train of thought. "I don't know...maybe, I have no clue where she would hide it, though?" You shrug. The hazel in his eyes disappears for a second, his eyelids close and he stands up, towering over your small frame again. "Ok we need more information...we have no idea what we are up against, Cas can you go to _, house and have a look around. Bring back anything that looks like it might be important, ok? You blink and the Trench coat is gone, you don't even want to know how he knows where you live?.

Sam heads over to the table and starts stacking piles of books in his long arms. "What are you doing Sam?" You ask. He looks up and his gaze is determined, focused and it makes you feel just that bit better. "Research." He answers. "I'm gonna see if I can find any information on deals that went down just before you were born and then I'm gonna Summon, The King of Hell."

"Hell has Royalty, there is a King of Hell? You ask your mouth gaping at this new revelation. Dean who has been silent for a while snorts at your question and mutters sadonically. "Yeah and he Loves tongue. Just ask our friend, Bobby." He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, adding. "Oh and Angels are Dicks, except for Cas."

You ignore the Surly hunter and focus on the one who seems to have his Sanity together. "Do you need any help with the research? " you offer your help but he turns you down and tells you to "Rest, you need your strength back." You concede, still dead on your feet. He then leaves you alone with the brooding Dean Winchester.

For a while nobody says anything but with Cas gone and Sam in Research Mode, the Bunker is too quiet and you find yourself uncomfortable with the suffocating silence. "So...er you got any more of that?" You ask Dean, pointing to the mess of glass and whisky at his feet.

He doesn't answer, just stands up and walks to a Book shelf. You watch as he pushes books aside and pulls something out from behind them. Another Bottle, Unbroken and filled to the brim with forgetfulness. Just what a Woman needs when she's in the mood to forget and you wanted to drown in forgetfulness. (Sam did tell you to Rest, he never said anything about getting blind drunk and coma-ing out to do it.)

Your heart flutters as the feeling of masculine hands grips you under the knees and carefully adjusts the position of your out stretched legs. The cushion underneath your backside dips downwards as Dean settles his weight onto the empty spot that the lower half of your body had previously taken up.

He shifts his hips and rests your trembling limbs upon his denim clad lap and you try to find the breath that escaped your lungs at his first touch.

A bottle swings in your direction and hovers just under your quivering lips. You take it without compliant, anything to settle the hormones running rampant through your body and wrap your pink lips around it. Not usually one to Partake in drowning your sorrows but Life is short and yours Sucked.

Swallowing down the amber burn you smiled softly at the first hint of tingly numbness. It's not that bad really so you take a few more swigs and wipe your mouth with back of your hand, passing the Bottle back. "So I'm not Human, didn't really see that one coming." You announce to yourself and Maybe Winchester. You're not really sure at this point. "I'm a bit Naughty...and a bit Nice." A short humorless giggle falls from your throat.

Dean who has nearly consumed half the Bottle already, plays another round of 'Pass the Parcel.' Which you are only too happy to partake in as you start swallowing down another generous Swig and passing it on, you mutter softly, "I'm not Human."

Dean snorts into the lip of the Bottle and answers. "You're lucky...Being Human, well it sucks."

You nod your head at his statement, yeah it really did. "But I'm not Real...nothing about me is...real." The despair laced in your declaration makes the delivery uneven, shaky as the words exit your lips. The Moaping, is starting now that the Whisky is mixing with your Emotions. "I bet these aren't even real!" You scoff loudly, gesturing towards your Breasts and you poke them experimentally to test your new Theory.

Dean is now staring at you through his hooded lust driven gaze. "You look Real to Me,_" he whispers in a sensuous rumble and you find yourself holding your breath as he lifts his hand slowly towards your Face. When his fingertips trail heated tingles along your skin , he adds. "Feel Real, to."

Your mouth becomes dry and you swallow to quench the thirst. His words end with a playful purr of his tongue and his head tilts closer to your own, each of your lips just inches apart. So close you can feel his hot breath blow gently along the seam of your lips. There are so many shades of green alight in his eyes that you hadn't noticed untill now, the mixture of hues reminding you of a lawn in Spring lush, vibrant and teaming with Life.

Your tongue wets your lips and his eyes follow the pink teasing movement. So close that your noses brush against one another. Deans lashes flutter closed and he takes in a deep staggering breath, his nostrils flaring as they catch your scent on the air.

"Smell real too..." He whispers barely making a sound and your heart feels as if it has jumped in your mouth, you can hear the pounding vibrations in your ears so clearly and the touch of his soft lips brush lightly against yours and your whimper flows through his mouth as his tongue dances with your own. Now you feel like you've gone deaf as your pulse pounds louder with every brush of his lips and swipe of his tongue. His fingers find their place on each side of your face, cupping your skin and tangling through tendrils of fly away hair that have fallen upon you face.

"Definitely Real.." he grins against you mouth and nips your lips.

"Dean."

You both jump almost out of your skins and pull away from each others body's like guilty hormone driven Teens and look up sheepishly at the Vibrant eyed Angel who just a moment ago was not where he was now standing, holding an Envelope in one hand and what looks a Pie, in the other.

You blush under his gaze and brush your hair behind your ears, The demin Jeans your wearing become very interesting. Dean looks at Cas, the tips of his ears red. He clears his throat. "Cas, you find anything?"

_**A/N: Hope I'm still keeping you on the edge of your seats, let me know in a comment Lovelies :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Postman Wears A Trench. **

Castiel stands like a regimental soldier, rigid in his stance and ready for battle. In his arsenal a crisp white envelope and a fruit pastry, his vibrant blue eyes now entirely focused on you.

The tell-tale tingling of warmth is what gives away your embarrassment as the blood rushes under the surface of each cheek and spreads further along your neck, with a not so subtle shuffle you move further away from your partner in crime and mourn the loss of comfort, in his touch.

Dean lets out a disgruntled huff and places the near empty whisky bottle on the floor at his feet. "Cas, did you find anything important?" he questions, his tone clipped as he stares pointedly at the blue-eyed Postman in a trench coat.

Castiel quirks his head to side, his answer gutteral. "Yes Dean, I found things of importance." his eyes then dart to the objects in his possession as if to say ' Are you blind?'

The tension in the room now, is so thick you could cut it with a knife, being caught macking with a guy you'd just met on a couch by a 'Angel of the Lord', was not exactly on the agenda for today. You find yourself growing increasingly uncomfortable as his inquisitive stare penetrates your pink face. "Cas, I get that an envelope is important, but whats with the dessert?" you question, perplexed as to why the Angel deemed a pastry an essential item to bring from your home.

You don't recall seeing another pie in the fridge of 'Pity', though your memory had been pretty switched off lately, just yesterday you found the milk in the pantry of all places. Having forgotten about the perishable item untill you offered to make a grieving family member, a cup of tea, so another pie you could have definitely overlooked.

Castiel gives you a strange look that hints at the loss of your sanity. "Pie is important, _." he states and his blue gaze then lands on Dean for confirmation. What is with these men and their pastries!? is your thought but when Dean whips the food out of Castiel's hands in a flash and announces, rather loudly. "I'm gonna get this in fridge and get Sammy." you realise why there was a delivery of pie. The oldest Winchester exits the room with the precious cargo cradled against his chest. You watch the back of his cropped head disappear around the door way leaving you and the fluffy-haired Angel alone for the first time.

The room is too quiet, deathly silent, that your surprised that you can't hear the distant clicking of nearby crickets beyond the walls the Bunker. Cas remains standing, his gaze now focused on the paper parcel in his fidgeting palms. "This has your name on it." he reports thickly, and places the envelope into your waiting hands.

For some reason what is supposed to be such a light object, feels like a heavy ton of bricks weighing down upon your shaking palms. The paper parcel with your name neatly scripted along the front of its surface. With trembling fingers you rip the sticky seam and carefully slide out the neatly folded pieces of A4.

Castiel remains silent and watches as your eyes dart over the neat script, the handwriting is your Mothers you can recognise the distinct dots and loops and the slight slant to the right of her words.

From beginning to end you hold your breath as you read the last thing your Mother will ever say to you.

* * *

_My Dearest, _. _

_If you are reading this now, then what I've feared since the moment I held you for the first time in my arms, has finally come to pass. I'm sorry my Darling daughter, I wish that I could make things right and I want you know that everything that I have ever done was always to keep you safe. But I look back now and all I feel is shame, how could I have kept this from you, how could I not tell my precious Daughter her origins, how could I lie to you every day of your life. _

_I guess the best place to start would be at the beginning. First and foremost, I am and always will be your Mother but before you existed I had another Identity, I had a family that I betrayed and lost. This is so hard, even now my fingers are shaking writing this. But I know you _, I know that you believe things are out there, things we can't explain. Your eyes have always been open my sweet, you see everything and you're wise beyond your years. _

_Your father and I are so proud of what you have grown to be, sometimes I close my eyes when you speak and all I see is my beautiful baby girl, chubby cheeks and that cheeky smile. You have grown into a beautiful young woman _, strong, independent, smart and just as stubborn as your father. _

_Before I was a Mother I was an Angel of the Lord, (yes I had wings.) But I was always different 'defective' I felt things that Angels are not meant to feel, emotions...I fell in love with humanity. _

_I was stationed on Earth for several years and when I returned home I began asking too many questions and broke many rules. Angels are God's soldiers we are not supposed to feel, but I did and was hurled to Earth and shunned by my Garrison because of it. _

_I lost everything my family, my wings as part of my exile they let me keep my grace so I could always remember what I'd done and I will, it haunts me at every turn. I was lost and confused but I relished all feelings I could finally be who I wanted to be ...I had a chance at happiness, freedom. _

_For years I walked alone until that fateful day when I met your Father on the side of the road being as stubborn as usual as he tried to change a tyre. I offered to help but he wouldn't accept, the silly man spent 40 minutes trying to impress me with his knowledge of automobiles, in the end It was me doing the schooling. Everything had fallen into place, we were happy and very much in love. We married and I had everything I'd ever dreamed but something was missing and that something was you, my baby._

_We tried for months but nothing happened and that's when I realised my true punishment. They had taken the one thing that I wanted most in this world, to carry a child...to be a Mother, they had made me barren because of my betrayal. _

_So I turned to the other side, I'm not proud of making a deal with the Devil but I wanted you so badly and I would do just about anything to hold you in my arms. So I did what I had to, made a deal and sealed it with a kiss. _

_A week later you appeared, I was thrilled as I watched you swelling my belly with your little life. but even then I knew something was different, all through the pregnancy I had excruciating pain and hot flushes that boiled my skin raw. Your Father was so worried, he knew something wasn't right but I didn't care, you were my most precious gift and I sold my soul and a few of Heavens secrets to have you and I would do it again. _

_You were such kind-hearted thing, so sensitive and nurturing but on occasion when you grew angry those bright eyes would fog over with this mist and I would lose my little girl for a while. The night terrors were the worst, it broke my heart to see you cry buckets of tears every single night, that i couldn't stop it, that I couldn't protect my baby. But I tried as I hummed and sang, somehow that was enough to ease your pain. _

_I knew what I had done, I knew you would be special and you are. I have put you in danger _, my own selfish actions have brought this upon you, now you must pay the price. I tried to get help, but Heaven wouldn't listen and Hell well they want whats rightfully theirs. I need to keep you safe. _

_They will all know by now and each side will want you for a different purpose, you need to stay hidden. I have drawn a spell that you need, put it somewhere hidden on your body, some place safe. Theres also a series of numbers I have enclosed in this letter that will take you to a deposit box, there's something I've hidden that might help keep you alive. You need to fight and no matter what you hear about your Father and I, please promise you wont do anything reckless, you must promise me _ , my soul was damned from the beginning...yours doesnt have to be. _

_You do not deserve what has been brought upon you, this is my cross to bear and mine alone. I will do what ever I can to make sure that you, my brave daughter are safe, even if I can only be there in spirit._

_I will always watch over you _, _

_All my Love _

_Your Mother. _

* * *

On the very last line your heart lurches and with trembling hands you cover your grieve as you bite back strangled sob. All these years you'd known deep down in your heart that you were different from others, not the norm, but now there it is in bold blue ink silently mocking you from the pages on your lap.

How you wished it wasn't true, every last bit of your life story as seen from the eyes of a Woman who claimed to be your mother.

The Winchester's arrive back in the room, you hear the heavy scuffling of their solid boots across the floor. Sam leading the way, carrying a number of eclectic items in his long arms. Dean, who's not far behind his little brothers foot falls, keeps his cautious green gaze down cast and conveniently hidden away from your own.

The youngest Winchester drops the items in a neat pile on to a small side table and greets the Angel in the room with a question. His hazel eyes meet yours briefly along with a tight smile. "So Cas, what did you find at, _?"

Castiel lips begin to move but your voice cuts in thickly. "That my Mother was an Angel, cast out of Heaven for feeling."

Each Males, shocked and perplexed gaze lands on your stone serious face, with a tired sigh you pull yourself off the couch and place your Mothers confession into Deans empty hands. You watch as his green orbs fly across each paragraph and his jaw clenches as your Mothers confession causes the tension in his body to rise. "How is this possible, did you know about this Cas?" He questions breathlessly, his index finger hitting the paper with muted anger.

Castiel leans over and his vibrant eyes scan the letter in the Hunters trembling hands. For a while he says nothing, his dark brows crease over and his lips form in a tight line. "No, but this is not the first time I've heard of this happening. Heaven does have strict rules that we Angels all must follow. If _, mother was 'defective' then yes they would cast her out."

Sam too, reads over his older brothers broad shoulder his height this time an advantage. You watch his brows disappear in his hair-line. "So she's in danger, why?"

"Because I'm not meant to exist." you answer bitterly, Fighting back angry tears.

Dean's apprension lands on your face and it only makes you feel guilty. "We won't let any Angel dick's or Demons near you, _, right Sammy?" he announces and the youngest Winchester nods adamantly. "if any of them try, we'll gank the Sons of bitches."

"I too will keep_ safe." Castiel adds.

You stare up at the three strange men now part of your odd new life. Two brothers and an Angel who are willing to do anything in their power to protect you. Men who you'd only met short of a couple of hours ago but some how you feel like you've always known them forever. You wipe a sneaky tear that tries to slide off your cheek and softly smile voicing your thanks in a choked whisper.

Dean folds the letter up and puts back in its rightful place, you feel the slight warmth that his hands have left in the crisp paper and hide it away in your pocket. He stands just a few inches away, his hot breath rustles the fly away hairs on your head and you lift your chin as the pull of his stare becomes to strong to ignore. "You look beat, we should probably find you a room?" He mutters softly, you nod tiredly at the suggestion. You're exhausted, the Hunter is right. You can hardly stand on your own two feet and your eyelids are puffy and feel as if they're filled with lead.

"I think we should all get some sleep, well except for you Cas, well check out that deposit box tomorrow, we can't do much now." Sam's deep voice breaks the spell you and his brother seem to under. Dean ears redden as he clears his throat and moves away, the warmth that surrounds you leaves with him.

The Brothers lead to your room each at your side, its a comfort that you are grateful to have. The room is a nice set up, though pretty bland from lack of use. Just a large double bed and a set of draws with a simple desk lamp, too you its perfect. Dropping your duffel on the floor with a thud, you fall backwards on the soft covers of your bed, groaning in pleasure at the texture against your aching body.

"Good night _." Sam tells you and leaves for his own comfort. Dean stands awkwardly in the door way, his spine leaning against the wood paneling, hands in his pockets. His tongue slides across his plump lips and he stares at you almost shyly through his lashes.

"If its ok...Dean, could we just skip the awkward... it didn't mean anything just a heat of the moment kiss. I was tipsy confused and scared, let's just leave it at that." You beat him to the punch, too fragile now to deal with his rejection, your voice weak laced with exhaustion. The green-eyed Hunter gives you a look that says he wants to argue but he relents as he scans your pale face. "Right sure, good night _." he mutters huskily.

"Good night, Dean." you whisper and close the door softly on his bewildered face. your head hits the frame of wood and you close your eyes willing the tears to stay away.

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Insomnia Is A Sneaky Bitch!

**Insomnia Is A Sneaky Bitch!**

Everything is as it should be in the bedroom you've been allocated, you have a lamp and a small set of draws and the double mattress is surprisingly soft and foamy so your spine will not feel like it's resting on a rigid wooden plank, unlike some of the motels you'd stayed in with your parents over the years. You'd always complain as did most adolescents at your age, when they would park the embarrassing monster caravan in front of some seedy flea infested motel, all because they wanted to take photographs of a stupid rock or a giant ball of twine.

There the moments you dreaded, stuck in the eye- saw of vehicles for hours on end with no way to contact your friends and charcoal meals. (Your tech savvy Father had no idea how to use the hot plate). to top of the entire experience you would have his off-key warbling for company, your Mother laughing and shaking her head at his attempt and telling you quietly when it's her turn behind the wheel, you can listen to some classic rock.

Your father wasn't much of a thrasher and more of a country crooner but it's in these moments that you wish you could have...the little things that use to drive you nuts, you now craved more than anything, the quirks that as a teenager you took for granted. God you would do anything for your Parents to turn up in that Monster Van, all excited about seeing some lame attraction but that is never going to happen again, ashes can't drive and the dead don't visit the Grand canyon, that's why you're laying in this bed, because everything you had is gone.

With a despondent sigh you bury face into your pillow, it's just the right amount of puff that it doesn't strain your neck. You're warm and cozy covered in layers upon layers of cocooned bliss, so sleep should come easy, there's just one little snag...you've been lying here for over 40 agonising minutes because your stubborn eyes will not flick shut into darkness and your brain can not find it's off switch.

Every inch of your body aches and limbs are straining in protest at any slight movement, thanks to Cas' s invasive interrogation. (Having your insides probed by an Angel, is definitely not an experience you wish to relive in future.) A soft huff of irritation falls from you lips as you shift your bruised body into yet another place, this is a waste of energy, after trying every variation of sleep positions you can think of...nothing works!

Please let me freaking sleep, can't you see how exhausted I am!? Your thoughts scream loudly their frustration and once again you maneuver the position of your tender body, flinching as a sharp piercing bolt of pain shoots through your abdominals sending the muscles into a spasm. Your eyes water at the pinching tension now emanating just below your ribs and you clamp you teeth down hard on a pillow to muffle your discomfort. Your innards feel as if they've gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson and when you attempt to breathe your chest feels like a rubber band being stretched to breaking point, with a cautious inhale of oxygen you gingerly shift your body and sit yourself upright, swinging your legs out and over the edge of the bed. Tiny goosebumps erupt all over your exposed flesh and your toes curl as the frost in the night air nips sharply at them. You let out a muffled grunt and push your weight forward to stand, your legs grow shaky along with your head which feels like a jack hammer is splitting your skull. Maybe a hot drink will relax your wired brains stimulus?

* * *

The journey to the kitchen takes some effort, which unfortunately results in the stubbing of toes not once but twice and a tender bruised nose. Regardless of all the pain inducing obstacles in your path you find your way through the black hall and reach the doorway to the destination. You lean against the door jamb and peer curiously through squinting eyes making out a pair of pajama clad legs now eliminated by the light of the open refrigerator, it seems another resident of the bunker has also had a visit from that callous bitch, insomnia.

With a start your panicked gaze studies your state of undress and your cheeks burn with embarrassment at your stupidity. The band shirt you wore to bed is not hiding the fact that you're not wearing pajama pants. Though you didn't expect anybody else to be awake at this hour, that is not the case. The soft treads of your bare feet move closer towards the midnight snacker and the tiles beneath your throbbing toes are a welcome of cold relief. As you get closer, the hunched figure with their head in the fridge comes into focus and what you thought were silent steps, you soon find out are not because In seconds your body's rammed violently into the tiled walls and the air forced out of your aching lungs. A very ancient dagger now sharply kissing your throat with its chilled blade.

The erratic rhythm of your hearts movement as It thumps inside your now, very squished chest is the only thing you can hear over the heavy uneven breaths of your captor. Your squirm under the wall of solid muscles that is radiating so much heat that it's starting make you sweat. "Jesus, _. You can't sneak up on a hunter like that, I could have killed you!" The eldest Winchester's voice breaths across your face with an angry urgency.

With a nervous swallow you feel the blade dip deeper against your jugular as you unwind your vocal chords and mutter softly . "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean too, I just wanted a warm drink because im having trouble getting to sleep, thought it might help. I didn't realise anybody else was awake." Your panicked gaze finds his through the Inky darkness, his eyes almost look black in the shadow of the night (or was it early morning, you can't even recall what day it is, must have really been out to it on the road trip.)

Dean's stare still holds you captive like pools of sticky tar and when they finally blink you feel the cool metal move away from your vulnerable flesh, the weight of his solid frame lessens against your heaving chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you...I didn't nick you did I?" He whispers his concern and the black beads travel to your neck and exposed collarbone, a small gasp pops from your mouth as his rough fingertips ghost along the arch of your neck. Winchester is obviously looking for signs,any irregularities he might have marred on your delicate flesh. His gentle exploration causes your heart to stir and your stomach to dive and you try not to arch into his innocent touch, luckily he hadn't been as swift in his attack and your precious life still remained flowing under layers of protection. "It's ok Dean. You didn't, I'm fine really." You placate the worried man with guilt swimming in his eyes.

Dean will not take his gaze off you for a moment despite your reassurance and you can still see the tension in his face as he frets over every single inch of your trembling body, determined that he'll find a cut or scratch .The hunter Is now so close that you can feel his hot breath Fanning over your face with every shuddered movement of his lungs, the proximity is slowly making you nervous and the familiar tingling of warmth spreads through your stomach and travels lower, you try to hold back a whimper by biting down into the fleshy bottom of your lip.

The kindling interest in his eyes is what sends your heart racing and when Dean shifts his weight, the cotton of his bedclothes brushes along the hemlines of your tshirt. "_, are you sure, you're ok?" He asks gruffly in that deep tone of his that your starting to dislike because with just one word he has you, the way he says your name, the curl of his tongue and the breath it not only skyrockets the temperature of your body but it also causes your brain to mush. His fingers continue their journey along your jaw line and your rapidly warming cheeks. "Yes, I'm ok." Is your throaty reply. He watches your lips as they form the words and he licks his own , that's when you see a flash of something in his gaze that causes another tingle of excitement.

The hunters warmth rips away as he turns to the fridge, looking at a single fork he must have dropped in the ambush. Now that he's satisfied that your unscathed , thehe tension in his broad shoulders releases and he walks over to pick up the utensil, which in turn gives you a great view of his firm butt and you bite your tongue holding back more evidence of your super charged hormones. "So what are you doing up?" You ask when your throat finds its role again.

He shrugs, "Same as you I guess, was hungry couldn't sleep so hey...pie!" Dean responded gesturing towards the pie now in his hands. You roll you eyes and take a seat at a small table. "Do you share?"

"Only with hot chicks." He answers smugly placing a fork full of apple and crust into his grinning mouth. You open your mouth at his jest but catch the twinkle in his eyes as he looks you up and down in approval. "So do I qualify?" You ask with a playful curl of your lips. The hunter takes a seat opposite and puts the pie in the middle of the table, with another careless shrug of his shoulders. "You know technically that is my Pie, your eating there." You grin sitting back in the chair and folding your arms not caring in the slightest how wrong that sentence sounds not when you see the look on his face, with those pastry filled cheeks. The whole situation causes a ripple of laughter to fall from your mouth and he grins at you through a mouthful of food.

Dean slides the chair away from the table and gets up to get another utensil from one of the draws, in seconds a shiny silver fork slides from his hands across the table and you find yourself smiling softly at his courtesy, then lifting the fork and scooping it through the pastry crust you take the sweet and tangy dessert and your taste buds rejoice.

You each share the pie, taking turns, only occasionally do you clash forks which in turn causes each of you to laugh and try not to spit pie everywhere. It's nice and the thing gives you a feeling of normalcy, that you've lacked of late. "So Winchester, Who gets the last piece?" You ask eyeing the tiny slice of apple filled pastry standing all on its own on the large plate surrounded by tiny crumbs, the only sign there had been more.

Before Dean can answer the loaded question, you sweep the last piece from right under his nose and place it in your mouth, moaning with exaggeration on how 'Its the best part.' A playful smirk lights your face at his shocked and slightly Impressed expression.

Without warning your triumph wipes clean off of your face, the hunters hot teasing mouth now on yours, his tongue prying the seam of your lips open and you gasp in surprise into the cavern. Deans fingers find home on each side of your startled face and you feel the calloused pads map your jaw line and brush the length of your neck ending with a tangle in you hair. His tongue curls around your own stealing each delicious morsel back and you groan softly into his mouth relishing the tang of his kiss. your head is a lust filled haze and you don't know how he managed to move you onto the table and quiet frankly you don't care because now you're lying across the shiny surface, plate forgotten near your head and Dean's s half-naked body hovering just an inch from yours. (No definitely not complaining!)

The eldest Winchester grunts as your toes dig into his firm backside and you cry out when he worships your skin with wet heated trails of his lips, they travel along your torso lifting the hem of your shirt, slowly revealing inches of skin at a time. That's when you realise your state of undress but he doesn't seem to mind, in fact, Dean Winchester is taking full advantage of your thoughtlessness, every caress emits a mewl from your lips and you feel his nose dip lower along your navel, breathing in the fragrance of your fevered skin. Then his mouth finds yours once more and you lose the ability to think, thinking is overrated anyway, apple and cinnamon flavoured Kisses on the other hand...well every woman should get a chance to experience this at least once in her Lifetime.

The friction between your bodies is becoming unbearable And you find yourself begging for mercy against his lips, Dean grins slyly at your pleas and dips his head to your neck, biting and nipping the skin causing a wave of heat to wash over you. You feel his hands travel under the cotton of your shirt and they cup expertly around your breasts and you moan your encouragement for more of his talented touch.

You feel his fingers then slip to your arse and dig under the elastic band on your boy shorts and you hold your breath as he begins to tug...

"Damn it Dean! In the kitchen of all places, I eat on that table!" Comes a horrified cry from outside the door way and it stops each of you in your tracks.

_**MWHAAAAAA... I know im evil. But if you lovelies send more reviews you get the embarrassing after math and of course all that sexual tension! Poor Sam I think he's really seen too much of his big brother. Hope you're still enjoying this as much as I am if so, please review it really does make my day brighter. xox**_


End file.
